


magic can't fix everything.

by augustverse



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Malec, Oneshot, malec oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustverse/pseuds/augustverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years after Alec's death, and Magnus is slowly forgetting how he looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic can't fix everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story i've ever written, my english isn't so good and it hasn't been proofread so, sorry for any mistakes! Special thanks to Mia for helping me with some of the ideas on this story!

It’s been 53 years since his death. Magnus remembers every detail of the moment he died.

 

_Alec laid in Magnus’ arm, his eyes were half shut, his breathing was slow and he was weak but he hold on as tight as possible to Magnus._

_It was silent for a long time but Alec broke the silence. “Magnus” he spoke weakly. “Promise me one thing.” He said, looking into Magnus’ eyes._

_Magnus felt his eyes get teary. “Of course, what is it?”_

_“Promise me,” Alec coughs and Magnus holds on a bit tighter, afraid to let go. “Promise me that whatever happens, you won’t stop loving. Promise me that you won’t stay lonely for the rest of your life. Promise me that, even after I’ve passed, you’ll still look for someone to make you feel like I made you feel.” Alec says softly, his breath becoming slower by the second._

_Magnus had to blink to keep his tears at bay, he didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want Alec’s last image to be the image of him crying, and he had to try and stay strong, if not for himself or Alec, he had to do it for Max._

_“I promise.” Magnus’ voice cracks._

_Alec chuckles, “Don’t be so dramatic pretty boy.” He says._

_Magnus smiles, but he feels Alec’s grip on him weaken and his smile falters._

_It’s silent for a while until the silence gets broken by the sound of Max’ sobbing, and that’s when Magnus realizes that the wetness on his face are his tears._

_That’s also the moment when Magnus realizes that Alec is dead, gone._

_Forever._

Magnus has tried to keep his promise so far. He’s been dating, but for some reason everyone he dates has black hair and blue eyes and every time he kisses someone he compares them to Alec without realizing.

The relationships don’t last long.

 

~

 

It’s been 179 years since his death. Every time Magnus tries to think of his face all he sees is a blur. He’s frustrated, he can’t possibly be forgetting how the love of his life looked like right? This is all just a temporary memory block, right?

It’s been weeks but he still can’t remember how his smile looks like, or how his eyes sparkle when Max does something he’s proud of. In fact, every day it gets more blurry and blurry.

So he decides to go visit remains of the Institute, in order to freshen up his memories.

He’s standing in what used to be the main hallway of the Institute. All alone, in the dark and ruins.

It’s silent, there’s no noise for what feels like days but it’s only been two hours.

Magnus just stands there, still, not making a sound. He’s attempting to remember but nothing happens, nothing pops up in his mind and every time he tries to remember, nothing happens. It’s still all just a blur.

Magnus stands there for another hour before he leaves, disappointed in himself, and that’s when he realizes; magic can’t fix everything.

 

~

 

It’s been a few days after Magnus visited the Institute and his memory is getting worse. He wonders what happiness is if he can’t even remember the face of his late husband so he tries to find happiness in the bottom of alcohol bottles.

Every time he drinks a little bit too much he gets frustrated so he sleeps with random people, they have nothing in common, except the black hair and blue eyes. But every time he wakes up and turns around he’s expecting to find the warm, tall body of Alec, but instead he finds a random person that only slightly resembles him and somehow they always feel cold.

Max has lost one father already and he can’t lose another but he can’t stand seeing his father like this, he tries to help him. But every time he tries to reach out and help, Magnus just pushes him away until, eventually, Max also leaves him.

 

And just like that, he’s all alone.

 

~

 

Magnus can’t sleep, every time he closes his eyes he remembers the death of his husband, but the face is still blank.

It’s a dark Thursday morning.  Magnus is stood a few feet away from Max’ house, he’s looking through the window and he sees Max playing with his children. Magnus’ grandchildren. Alec’s grandchildren. Magnus walks up to his door and slides a letter in the mailbox, taking one more look through the window before he leaves.

Magnus is standing in front of a tombstone, the only sound that can be heard is the sound of the raindrops hitting the tombstones and the wind gushing through the trees.

He stood there, silently, for a few minutes before he puts one thing on top of the tombstone. It’s a folded piece of paper, the only words written on it are “I’m sorry, I love you.”

Magnus touches the carvings in the tombstone, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Loving father, son, brother and husband.” He lets one tear fall before he turns around and leaves.

 

That’s the last time anyone has seen Magnus Bane.

 

~

 

No one knows what happened to Magnus Bane or where he is, except one person; Max Lightwood-Bane.

Many people have tried to find out where his whereabouts are, many people have asked Max for information but he won’t talk.

All they know is that the last piece of information on Magnus Bane was written in the letter that Magnus left Max, the day he left. But Max burned the letter after he memorized every word of it.

There are many rumors going around as to what happened to Magnus but the most popular one is that he died and finally joined his soulmate in heaven. There are also rumors that he’s living in a secluded part in a forest, all by himself.

Centuries later, their story is being taught to every Shadowhunter and Downworlder all over the world. The story of two boys that were made for each other but they couldn’t last, simply because one of them was immortal and the other one wasn’t.

The story of Alec Lightwood’s first love, and Magnus Bane’s last.

 

 


End file.
